Apartment Visit
by BlueCookiesandBeasties
Summary: Neal is understandably surprised when he walks into his apartment to find a pair of unusual guests hanging out with Mozzie. One-shot.


**Hello Everyone! Thank you for reading! Disclaimer: The characters and settings of White Collar and Percy Jackson and the Olympians do not belong to me.**

**Note: I am currently only up to the middle of Season 4 in White Collar. I am acting as though this scene occurs during the Titan War before the New York Blackout and main battle.**

Neal was surprised, to say the least, when he came home to his apartment to find not only Mozzie (he wasn't a surprise), but also two teenagers. The girl was pretty, even beautiful, with large, looping blond curls and light colored eyes. The boy looked like trouble- mischievous green eyes and mussed black hair. He almost wanted to hand the boy a bottle of hair gel to fix the problem. However, his main thought was that Mozzie had recruited two young thieves to train, perhaps even to help him on a con. Neal felt almost a little- betrayed, as if Mozzie was replacing him.

"Hey, Moz", he ventured, "Why do we have two new friends in my apartment."

Mozzie and the pair of kids turned toward him, their startled attitudes making it clear that they had not seen Neal before he had spoken. None of them uttered a peep. The biggest surprise of all, though, was the glowing, Mayan Gold, double edged sword that Mozzie appeared to gingerly be holding. His internal eyebrows raised above his hairline, but he attempted to remain impassive on the outside. Swords, he had allegedly stolen those. Glowing swords were a different matter altogether.

Neal had to speak up, "Mozzie, would you please tell me why there is a glowing sword in my dining room- and please tell me you didn't give them any of my wine."

Mozzie was still dumbstruck by Neal's entrance into his own apartment. The boy was the first to speak up, " You mean you can see that, sweet! Hey man, we'll have to add you to the team, right Annabeth, I mean, Mozzie told us all about this guy already, he's great."

The girl- Annabeth, responded to this by flicking the boy on the head and telling him, "Percy, we can't trust anyone, and Neal is a convicted criminal who also happens to be in FBI custody. I can't imagine the FBI would get along well with us and I don't like associating with felons."

Percy shamelessly begged Annabeth- he was beginning to like this kid, saying " Please, Annabeth, we already work with Mozzie, and the Stolls."

" No, we can't. At least Mozzie and the Stolls have an excuse- this is a mortal who just likes to steal things. He's a bad guy."

What excuse did Mozzie have- rampant kleptomania and paranoia? Neal was beginning to tire of being insulted in his own home.

"Alright, lovebirds," he asserted, " Break it up. I'm staying and you're explaining whether you want to or not. Explain to me the sword and the 'mortal' comment, and I'll try to keep this from Peter."

Percy and Annabeth blushed bright red and Mozzie spat, "You sound just like the suit."

"Noted. Now come on, everyone sit down and explain- I'm a good guy Annabeth, I promise. Been solving crimes instead of committing them for a few years now." He purposely omitted the disaster of the German submarine.

Percy took this as a signal to sit at the dining table, Annabeth reluctantly following. Mozzie looked peeved, but finally sat down, Neal joining them all last.

Once more, Percy was the first to speak, " What do you know about the Greek myths?"

" Well, I know a lot about several supposedly stolen artifacts, and I know that Mozzie makes me ask Hermes to aid us whenever we start a…project. Me, I prefer Saint Nicholas, but what do I know?" Neal threw in a grin to hopefully lighten the mood. It didn't work.

Mozzie was the one to continue the narrative, " Since you are apparently clear-sighted Neal, I will continue this line of thought." Mozzie tossed a glare at Percy, who looked slightly sheepish. " You of course, know of the Olympians, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, etc.. Neal, they are real. The gods of Olympus are alive and well."

This was the most unbelievable con that Mozzie had pulled yet. Perhaps he was trying to begin his own cult. Or maybe Mozzie was just conning himself with this line of thought, since he seemed to believe every word he was saying.

Annabeth took up the gauntlet at Neal's look of disbelief, " We're telling the truth, Neal. The gods are real, and the reason this is important is because, we- that is Mozzie, Percy, and myself, are the children of some of those gods. I am a daughter of Athena, Percy's father is Poseidon, and you can probably put together who Mozzie's dad is."

If there was a god of thieves, then Mozzie would be the son of him. And based on Mozzie's fixation with Hermes, Hermes was the guy.

"Hermes", he said simply.

Annabeth nodded. Neal still wasn't so sure he believed their story, but they believed it so fervently that he wanted to trust their word. It was then that Percy put it upon himself to end the uncertain situation.

"You got any ponds nearby? The closest one I know of is in Central Park."

Neal did know of a pond close by, and fifteen minutes later, there was a new believer in the Greek gods and an incredibly soaked Neal Caffrey. And darn it, he had really liked that suit.

A few days later found Percy and Annabeth leaving his apartment after a finished mission and several close calls with Peter. He made sure to tell them that his place would always be open as a safe house and sent them on their way.

He didn't require any explanations for their mission until a month later when he fell asleep and awoke to a world of chaos. So. Much. Paperwork.


End file.
